Countryside Adventures
by xoxMelodyxox
Summary: In the outback of Tennessee, there had always been two farms. But only one of them had been inhabitated...until now. The girl next door facinates Troy, and things will develop. This summer is going to change everything.
1. Chapter 1 : Wasteland, No More

**Hey! Here's another series I decided to start. I hope you'll enjoy reading it ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez or any of the High School Musical characters. Or High School Musical. That goes to Disney.**

**

* * *

**

**Countryside Adventures**

_Chapter 1 – Wasteland, No More _

The sun rised over the mountains in Tennessee an early morning. It was the beginning of summer and the lake was gently coloured red. How beautiful everything was on this time of the year.

The cheerful birds were sitting in the trees, singing their joyful song.

As everything began to take place for a new day, something was different.

Because in this part of Tennessee there had always used to be only two farms, but only one of them was inhabitated. But that was, obviously, about to change.

A large removal van was parked outside the second farm that was right beside the other.

In the farm that there already lived people the day was about to begin.

"Troy, honey! Time to get up!" Lucille Bolton shouted from the hallway.

"Daniel, that goes for you too!" she continued as she passed Troy's elder brother's room.

"Ugh!" Troy groaned into his pillow.

Little did he know that today, would be a day that would change his life.

On this farm, Troy, his brother Daniel, his mother Lucille, and his father Jack, lived.

They were the only human beings in miles distance. Until just now…

Lucille was now on her way over to the neighbour farm.

"Good morning," Lucille said cheerfully.

"Good morning," another woman replied, obviously surprised, but happy over the warm reception.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you our new neighbours?" Lucille asked.

"Yeah! We're moving in this afternoon. I suppose you live next door." the other woman said.

"Yes. It's so nice that someone finally decided to move in here. It gets kind of lonely, sometimes. This is a beautiful place. It's just that not everyone sees the charm in it." Lucille said.

"Oh, yes I know what you mean. Half of the reason why we decided to move here, was that we knew that there were neighbours next door. I'm Leslie Montez, by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you." she said and shook hands with Lucille.

"I'm Lucille Bolton, it's nice to meet you too." she smiled.

A young girl stepped out of the car. She turned her head and looked over to her mother. A lock of hair fell down in her face, but she pushed it behind her ear and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella," she offered her hand to Lucille.

"Oh, hey Gabriella. I'm Lucille Bolton, I live next door." Lucille said.

Gabriella smiled.

"Cool!" Gabriella said. Then another girl came out of the car. She looked older.

"Hey, I'm Jessica." she said to Lucille.

After the introduction, Lucille had met both of Leslie's daughters, Gabriella and Jessica, and her husband, Carlos. Carlos was Filipino, and Gabriella took that from him, with her long, dark hair, her chocolate eyes and her tanned, plain skin.

While Jessica looked more like her mother who was American. Jessica had medium long, blonde hair, blue eyes, and her skin was white and plain.

The two girls did not look like sisters at all, and Lucille couldn't have guessed that they were even related.

"I don't want to sound importunate or anything, but I would _love_ to have you all over for dinner tonight. Only if you have time of course." Lucille said.

"That would be lovely, Lucille. We really should get to know each other better. After all, we will be seeing each other everyday," Leslie said.

"Good! I'll see you tonight then?" Lucille said, obviously very happy over her new neighbours.

"We'll be there," Carlos smiled.

Then Lucille went back to her home.

"Boys! Are you up?" Lucille shouted up the stairs. Troy came fully dressed out of the bathroom.

"I'm up, mom." Troy said.

"That's good, honey. What are you doing today?" she asked.

"Well, it's summer vacation... I was thinking of taking Skybound for a ride," he shrugged.

"Okay, good. We're having guests tonight, so be back," his mother said.

"Are _we _having _guests_?" Troy stifled a laugh.

"Yes, believe it or not, but someone are moving in to the house next door," his mother was very pleased.

"You're kidding!?" Troy exclaimed.

When he was little, that had always been his big dream.

"No, it's true. And they're coming for dinner tonight. I expect you to be here," his mother told him. Troy nodded.

"I'll be here," he assured her and kissed her cheek, before he went to get his horse ready.

"Hey Skybound, how about we ride without the saddle today? I know how much it bothers you," Troy said to his horse. Personally, Troy preferred to ride without the saddle. It felt more real.

Skybound replied with a neigh.

Troy smiled as he got his horse ready for a ride in the wood.

Skybound was only 4 years old, and the filly of another horse at the farm. When it was born Troy had begged his parents to let it be Troy's horse. And since that day, Troy had loved Skybound.

He led Skybound out to the courtyard. If anyone at school had seen him now, he probably wouldn't be so cool anymore.

Troy climbed onto his horse and set off against the wood path.

Before he reached the forest, there was an huge meadow. When he rode here, he felt so free, like he was flying among grass and flowers.

Skybound was obviously happy to get out of the gloomy stable too.

"Good boy," Troy said to his horse as they galloped across the meadow.

They reached the timber line and Troy slowed down and turned to the left. He knew exactly where he was going.

He was so glad that school was done. Now he had two whole months to ride Skybound to his secret spot in the forest.

No one knew about that spot. It was his' and only his'. No one understood how he could spend so many hours out. In the summer, he could be gone for an entire day.

He had called it 'Waterfall Paradise'. Cliché? Yes, but true.

There was a waterfall and a small lake beyond it. It was perfectly deep, so Troy could dive and watch the fish in one end, and Skybound could wade around and drink in the other end.

And when it wasn't weather to swim, he would lay down on one of the islets or the grassy plain on the other side of the small lake.

A few years ago, Troy had hung a swing up in one of the trees. In that way, he could swing and let himself down in the water.

Like in The Notebook, he thought.

This place was absolutely perfect, and that's why he didn't tell anybody about it.

He saw the clearing in between the trees and how the lake glittered in the light of the sun.

It was a beautiful day. A real perfect summer day.

And the best of all, this kind of weather was reported all summer.

Troy climbed off Skybound and let him go. He didn't have to tie him up. Skybound never left Troy.

Troy gave Skybound two lumps of sugar. He was crazy about them.

He smiled at his horse before he took off his t-shirt, showing off the perfect muscles of his chest. All the basketball really had left its mark.

Then he jumped into the lake. He looked at fish and then he surfaced.

"The water is perfect, Skybound. Really." Troy said, as he wiped the water out of his face.

Sometimes, Troy wondered if Skybound really could hear him.  
And now was not an exception. Skybound walked into the water to Troy.

He laughed and climbed onto Skybound's soaked back.

After a while Troy was laying on the grassy plain and Skybound was pasturing beside him.

He was drying in the sun.

Troy thought about what his mother said about their new neighbours and he regretted that he hadn't asked his mother if any of them were his age.

Oh, that's right! The dinner! He had often experienced how fast the time passed when he was up here. It was time to go back. He got up.

"Come on Skybound," Troy said.

As usual, Skybound came as soon as he heard Troy call his name.

Troy climbed onto his back and rode out of the forest. As soon as he was out of it, he quickened his pace and galloped across the meadow, and back to the farm.

* * *

**Please tell me if I should continue.. It gets better, I promise :)**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! ^^**

*Melody


	2. Chapter 2 : Viewpoint Cliff

**Another chapter. Don't own High School Musical or any of the HSM characters!**

* * *

**Countryside Adventures**

_Chapter 2 – Viewpoint Cliff_

Troy hurried to put Skybound back in the stable and ran upstairs to shower and change. As soon as he was done, he heard the doorbell ring. He went downstairs, just in time.

Lucille opened the door.

"Hey everyone, come on in," she said and opened the door fully for them.

"Hey Lucille. It's so nice of you to invite us over," Leslie said as she entered.

After her, Carlos, Jessica, then Gabriella at last came inside.

Troy, who hadn't seen any of them before, stared. His mouth dropped open as soon as Gabriella came in the door.

He snapped when his brother nudged him.

"Yep, I know that blonde is so hot, right? Dang it," Daniel whispered to Troy.

He didn't say anything. He _couldn't_ say anything. He had never been so caught up in something in his whole life.

"Troy, Daniel, this is Jessica," Lucille said. "And this is Gabriella."

"Jessica, Gabriella. These are my two sons, Troy and Daniel," Lucille introduced them again.

They said hello to each other, then they went into the dining room to eat.

Troy 'accidentally' sat beside Gabriella. She smiled at him.

"You don't mind me sitting here, do you?" he asked.  
She shook her head.

"Of course not," she assured him.

"So, when are you born?" Troy asked.

"March, 16. 1992," she told him. His face lit up.

"Cool, then you're in my class!" he said.

"I am?"

"Yep," he nodded.

"Cool," she smiled.

"So how do you like the country?" he asked her.

"It's nice, and so much better than the city, I don't miss it at all," she said.

"Really? Not your friends, or your boyfriend?" he asked. Because she must have a boyfriend.

"I don't really have any friends. And I've never had a boyfriend either. I've always been kind of invisible, you know?" she said.

"I know what you mean, but I find it hard to believe," he said, and she blushed.

He glanced over to Daniel who was talking, obviously very fast, to Jessica.  
Troy wondered if his brother had the tiniest chance on the blonde.

"Does your sister have a boyfriend?" he asked, while he watched his brother trying so hard.

Gabriella's face suddenly got a shadow of gloom.

"No," she said coldly.

Then Lucille came with the food, and they didn't get any other chances to speak alone.

Afterwards they all sat down in the living room for coffee. Troy sat down across the table from Gabriella. He tried to catch her eyes, but he didn't manage to.

"So Troy, how is school?" Carlos asked.

"It's okay I guess, school is school," he shrugged.

"Oh, yes of course," Carlos said.

The Montez' stayed for another hour before they decided to head home.

As they stood in the hallway, Gabriella still wouldn't look at Troy.

They said their goodbyes and then they left.

"Bye Gabriella," he whispered to himself, as he walked up the stairs to his room.

What had he done wrong? Why didn't she even look at him?

Their dog was sleeping on the middle of the floor, and Troy almost stumbled over him.

There was a reason why they called him Floppy.

Troy changed into something not-so-nice and went down to the stable. He climbed onto Skybound and rode across the meadow. Not galloping, he just rode gentle and let Skybound pretty much rule the speed. It felt so good. The gentle summer breeze cooled him.

Troy could see how the sun was setting and decided to take a quick trip up to the Viewpoint Cliff.

Viewpoint Cliff was a cliff up in the mountains. Watching the sunset from there was an experience for life.

Troy rode Skybound up the wood path. After the wood path there was a wide way, that eventually became a path again and then they were at Viewpoint Cliff.

Troy climbed off Skybound, and sat down with his back against the rock wall.

The sun was just visible over the mountains. Troy had seen this several times, but he was amazed each time.

As he watched the sunset Troy thought about what had happened earlier.

Gabriella was a beautiful girl. Very beautiful, in fact. He found it hard to believe that she never had had a boyfriend. He was going to talk to her tomorrow; he needed to find out more about her. She was absolutely a girl that he wanted to get to know better.

As it began to darken, Troy climbed onto Skybound.

* * *

Hate it? Love it? Like it a little bit?

Please review!  
Stay tuned for the next chapter.

*Melody


	3. Chapter 3 : Magic on the Meadow

**Countryside Adventures**

_Chapter 3 – Magic on the Meadow_

The next day, Troy was up at 11 am. He showered, ate, and then he went outside. He played with Floppy in the garden, before the dog got to tired and went to find a shadow where he could sleep.

Troy saw that Gabriella was sitting in her garden, reading a book, against a tree.  
Troy smiled. She was wearing a short white skirt and a yellow t-shirt. Her skin was perfect and tanned, along with her legs.

Troy jumped over the fence and into their garden. He walked up behind the tree.

"Good morning," he said. Gabriella jumped.

"Oh my God, Troy! You scared me," she said.

"Sorry," he said as he sat down beside her. "What are you reading?" he asked.

"Twilight," she said.

Troy noticed that she still wasn't as chatty as she had been at the start of the night before.

He stared at her, the features of her face, and the way her eyes moved when she read.  
For a minute or so he looked at her.

"Will you stop that?" she asked.

"Stop what?"

"Staring," she looked at him.

"Only if you come with me for a walk," he said.

"Do I have to?" she asked.

Troy got up and offered his hand.

"Yep," he said.

She sighed, took his hand and let him help her up. She left her book on the ground.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Nowhere special," he said. He went against the meadow. She followed without saying anything. When they were about 100 m's from the farm, Troy suddenly sat down.

"Here we are," he said.

"Here?" she sat down to.

"Yep,"

"Okay?" she shrugged.

"Does your sister talk about my brother?" he asked.

"Not really," her voice became cold again. "Why?"

"Just wondering. He really likes her. He's always had this thing with blonde ones,"

"So you're competing with him?" she asked.

"Competing? What do you mean?"

"Troy, you like Jessica too," she said. Cold as ice.

"WHAT!? No freaking way!" he exclaimed. Then he realized what he had just said. "Sorry, I mean, she's just not really my type,"

"Really? I thought you liked her," Gabriella said.

"Why would you think that?" he asked, confused.

"Well, yesterday, you seemed pretty interested in her. And you asked me if she had a boyfriend," she said.

"First of all, I was not interested in _her_. I was just watching Daniel, who can get very crazy when it comes to blonde girls, talking to her. And second, I only asked because it would've been pretty stupid of Daniel to hit on her if she already had a boyfriend. I'm not crushing on her," Troy said.

Gabriella felt like a rock was being lifted from her chest. She smiled.

"Okay," she smiled.

"So do you look forward to start school?" he asked.

"No. Not really. How is the school anyway?"

"It's okay, I guess. The cheerleaders aren't that bitchy, in fact. Or, sometimes they are. It depends on who you are. We have a basketball team, the school's pride," Troy said. Yet he hadn't told her about the basketball. He hadn't told her about the riding. She didn't even know that he had a horse.

To him, it was too soon. He had barely known her for 12 hours.

The riding was a big part of him, and no one really knew about it. At school, he was the captain of the basketball team. The girls were all over him. And only because of the popularity, not because of the person he was. But here, home at the farm, he was himself, and it felt good to talk to a girl without her knowing about the basketball.

"Great!" she said, sarcastically.

"What?"

"Sounds just like my other school," she sighed.

"It's not that bad. And some of the basketball-players aren't that bad," he said.

"I suppose that means you're friends with them?" she said.

"Yes, I guess you can put it that way," he grinned.

"Okay, well, I just thought that, you know, maybe this school would be different. Like I could actually fit in somewhere. Anywhere," she shrugged.

"It's okay. You have me," he grinned.

"Thanks, that helps," she said, sarcastically.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. That was the first time a girl ever had dared joking with him, and he enjoyed it.

She held up her hands.

"Just kidding!"

"Good for you, Montez," he said.

"Tell me a secret," she said, as she lied down on the meadow and watched the sky above them.

"I hate my middle name," he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Chaplin," he blushed.

"It's cute," she smiled.

"Your turn," he said.

"I love my middle name," she giggled.

"What is it?"

"Adair," she said. "Your turn,"

"I like your middle name too,"


	4. Chapter 4: Letting You Know Me

**Countryside Adventures**

_Chapter 4 – Letting You Know Me_

Four weeks later, Troy and Gabriella had become close friends. Weirdly. Because Troy still hadn't told her anything about himself. They were always talking about her, not that he minded.

He'd grown to know her and her past, and he felt like it was time for her to get to know him.

Gabriella didn't know that he was the basketball captain, that he rode, or even that he had a horse.

He was thinking all this while he sat by the breakfast table.

"Troy! Gabriella is here!" his mother shouted from the hallway.

"Just let her in!" he shouted back. It didn't take long before Gabriella and Lucille showed up in the kitchen. She was wearing a knee-long, white dress.

"Hey," she smiled and sat down beside me.

"Good morning," he replied with a smile.

"I think it's good for you Troy to have a friend. But I really don't think you please Skybound by only take him out in the evenings," his mother said.

"Okay, mom. I'll see what I can do about it," Troy said, and cursed inside.

"Time to get Daniel up," Lucille left the kitchen.

"Who's Skybound?" Gabriella asked, looking very confused.

"I'll tell you later. Now let me just get ready. You can go home and put on a bikini meanwhile," he ran upstairs, brushed his teeth, put on his swimming trunks, and got downstairs again.

Surprised, he saw that Gabriella was still standing in the hallway.

"Did you change already?" he asked.

"No. I'm already wearing one," she said. "Thanks for taking the time to wait for a reply,"

"Anytime," he grinned.

"So are you going to tell me who Skybound is?" she asked.

"Nah, I'd rather show you," he said. "Come on," he went out the door and she followed him into the stable. She hadn't been there before.

"I know much about you, but you don't know much about me. It takes time for me to open up, usually. But with you it's different, so I think it's time for you to get to know a big part of my life," he said and walked deeper into the stable, leaving Gabriella with a very confused look.

He brought Skybound out of his booth and back to Gabriella.

"_This _is Skybound," Troy said. She stared in shock.

"A…_horse_?" she said. Troy rolled his eyes.

"No! Can't you that he's a duck?" Troy said, sarcastically.

"_Your _horse?"

"Yep, _my_ horse!" Troy said proudly. He brought Skybound out to the courtyard. "Are you coming, Gabriella?" he asked. She followed slowly, looking nervously at the horse.

"Have you ever ridden before?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Never," she said.

"Okay, well, there's a first time for everything, right?"

"I am not going to ride, Troy." she said.

"Come on, it's fun. Seriously," he said as he climbed onto Skybound.

"I think you forgot the saddle?" she said, or more like asked.

"Nah, we both like riding without the saddle. Just the halters," Troy said.

"We?"

"Me and Skybound. Now come on!" she offered her his hand.

"No way! Horses scare me!" she exclaimed.

"Gabriella, come on. Please? For me?" he asked.

"Are you saying that, I and you, are going to ride that horse, without nothing but the halters?" she stared at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah! I do it every night. Come on, Gabi," he said.

She finally gave in and took his hand.

"I hate you for doing this to me," she told him.

"You're going to love it," he assured her as he pulled her up on the horse in front of himself.

"Uhm, isn't it better if I sit _behind_ you?" she asked.

"Nope, trust me. It's much better in the front. So are you ready?" Troy asked.

"As ready as I can ever be, which means, in this case: NO!"

"I'll take that as a yes," Troy said. He had the halters in one hand, wrapped on arm around Gabriella's waist, and buried his heels in Skybound's side.

Skybound did as he always did and walked slowly until he reached the meadow. Then he quickened his pace and soon they were galloping across the huge meadow.

Gabriella shrieked and Troy laughed.

It was an amazing feeling that took control of the both of them. Troy had felt it before, but for Gabriella, it was a completely new feeling.

She felt like she was in one with the nature. She felt…free.

"This is amazing, Troy," she giggled.

"I told you," he smiled and tightened his grip around her waist.

Soon they reached the timber line and Skybound slowed down and walked in between the trees.

"That is the most incredible thing I've ever done!" Gabriella said to Troy.

Waterfall Paradise opened up around them, causing Gabriella to gasp.

"Oh my God!" Gabriella covered her mouth.

Troy got down from Skybound and gave his horse a lump of sugar.

"Good boy," he said and stroke the mane out of his eyes.

He helped Gabriella down. Her eyes were still fastened on the lake and landscape.

"Was this why you asked me to bring a bikini?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. It's really nice, or what?"

"It's…beautiful," she was absolutely speechless. She would've said something much more supplementary if she had managed to come up with something, but she was stuck in her tracks. He looked at her for a few moments.

"Are you just going to stand there?" he asked.

"No. Of course not," she said.

"The last one in the water is a bad egg," Troy suddenly exclaimed, and took of his shorts and t-shirt faster than Gabriella could comprehend.

She stared at his body.

"Do you really get a body like that by riding horses?" she asked, and blushed when she realized what she had said.

He laughed.

"Not really," he said. "I'm the captain of the basketball team."

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" she sat down on one of the islets.

Troy was already in the water.

"You see, Gabriella, it takes time for me to open up. In school, I'm the captain of the basketball team, and with that, the most popular kid in school. Girls would do anything to be with me. But it's not real! Those girls are so careful and gentle, they never contradict me, they try to be perfect. But you, you're not like that," he said.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"I mean, this past week I've been with you and I swear it's been the best week of my life. You contradict me and you say things that girls in school would never dare to say to me. And guess what? I'm enjoying it. You're different Gabriella. You don't try to be perfect, you _are _perfect. And I was afraid of letting you get to know me, because I was afraid that you would change," he said.

"Oh," she said. "I understand,"

"I've known you for a week, and you already know me better than any of my friends, Gabriella," he said.

"So is there anything else I should know about? You don't live a double life as a FBI-agent or a pop star? You aren't really a married man with three kids?" she asked.

He laughed. "Nope, I'm just me. No double life," he said.

"But if you're the captain of the basketball team, then you're dating the head cheerleader, right?" she asked.

She hoped so badly that he would say no.

"Nah," he laughed. "My best friends, Chad and Zeke, are dating cheerleaders, so I'm the only one who's single. Well, you know why," he said.

She nodded.

"Just one more question: Isn't it hard to get to practice when you live this far away from the school?" she asked.

"A few years ago my grandfather died. He left me all his money. So I bought an apartment in the city. I live there most of the time during school, but I go home in the weekends," he explained.

"Really? That's so cool!" she said.

"So are you going to sit there all day, and make me swim alone?" he asked.

"I'm coming," she took off her dress, exposing her perfect tanned body, legs, belly, curves, a light pink bikini, and a belly ring.

Now it was Troy's time to stare. Gabriella noticed.

"Earth calling you," she giggled.

"Do you really get a body like that by reading books?"


	5. Chapter 5: Feelings Underneath the Surf

**Countryside Adventures**

_Chapter 5 – Feelings Underneath the Surface_

Gabriella glared at him for his comment.

"I really hope that was a compliment. You make me sound like a nerd," she said.

"It was," he grinned.

Gabriella got in the water, surprised by its warmth.

She opened her mouth to say something, but Troy disappeared under the water.

Suddenly she felt him pull her with him. She screamed, before disappearing under the surface.

She opened her eyes under the water and saw right into a couple of others. He had both his arms wrapped around her waist. Gabriella got tingles from his touch. She knew she had started to crush on him these past weeks with him, but she realized she had no chance on him when he told her about his role at school.

They looked at each other for several seconds. Just looking.  
But of course, the need for air became too intense and they both surfaced.

They breathed in the summer air.

"You know you're the first person I've ever showed this place to," Troy said.

"I'm honoured," she smiled.

After awhile in the water, that means Gabriella watching Troy's skills with the swing, they sat down on the grass.

"I think moving here was the best decision my parents ever made," Gabriella said.

"No," Troy disagreed.

She looked questioningly at him.

"I think the bet decision your parents ever made was having you," he grinned.

She giggled.

"Very funny, Bolton," she said.

"Oh, so you dare to call me by my middle name, huh?" he teased.

"Oh, I'm sorry Chaplin, I'll never do it again," she said.

The look on his face made her laugh hysterically.

"Oh..my..God! You should've seen your face!" she said in between laughs.

"Hey! That's not funny!"

"Aww... Is Gabi being _mean_?" she pouted.

"Yes! Gabi you're being mean. You don't care about my feelings!" he said, pouting as well.

"Aw, Gabi is sorry. She asks if she can make it better," she said.

Troy pointed to his cheek, putting on his angelic face.

Gabriella giggled and placed a light kiss where he pointed.

"Better?"

"A little bit," he grinned.

"Hey, I suddenly remembered. I had a dog named Chaplin when I was 5," she said in a serious tone.

He sent her a glare. She burst out laughing again, holding her hands up in defence.

"Just kidding, Troy," she laughed.

"I don't like it when you do that," he said.

She gave him a sarcastic look.

"Really?" It wasn't only her look that was dripping with sarcasm.

"Okay, don't look at me like that," he said.

"You're a cool guy, Troy," she said, leaning slightly against his side.

"Thanks, Ella. You're not so bad yourself," he said. A little smile played on his lips.

She looked at him.  
"What?" he asked.

"Ella?"

"Oh," he realized that he had said his secret nickname for her out loud, and blushed.

"I like it," she giggled at the shade of pink that now was covering his cheeks.

He decided to change the subject as soon as possible.

"So, we're halfway through the summer. Let me guess, you can't wait for school?" he said.

She gave him a look to let him know that she knew he was changing the subject.

"I don't want this summer to end. It's so much better out here, than in the city," she said.

"I bet."

They talked a little bit more before they decided to swim again.

Troy stood on the edge, getting ready to jump into the water.

Gabriella came quietly up behind him and pushed him. She giggled and jumped after him.

"I'm going to get you for that one, Montez," Troy said, after he surfaced.

"I'll be watching me back, Chaplin," Gabriella grinned.

Troy came closer to Gabriella and wrapped one arm around her waist. He pulled her fully into him. Her heart quickened its beat and her breath shook.

What was going on? she thought.

He was looking right into her eyes. She felt how she softened by the look of his baby blue eyes.

It was an innocent, little kiss. He placed his lips softly on hers, kissing them gently.

It didn't last long, but God how good it felt.

When they pulled away, there was an awkward silence.

"Um, we should probably get going home," Troy said.

She nodded.

They got up, dried off, and put on their clothes.

"Come on, Skybound," Troy said, and Skybound came tripping against them.

Troy climbed onto Skybound, and helped Gabriella up.

This time she sat behind him.

Skybound started walking, and Gabriella wrapped her arms loosely around Troy's waist.

If only Gabriella had seen the big grin on his face when she did that.


	6. Chapter 6: Holding on to the Moment

**Countryside Adventures**

_Chapter 6 – Holding on to the Moment_

Troy stared at the ceiling from where he lay in his bed.

After their little 'happening' earlier today, they hadn't spoke at all.

Just a simple 'Bye Troy' had escaped her lips. Those lips that had touched his own.

Gabriella was not like other girls, not at all. There was a reason for the kiss.

He knew he had fallen for her. He was completely caught up in every movement she made.

He had gone too far by kissing her. He knew that, but it had felt so good.

As the night came creeping in over the two farms, neither Troy or Gabriella could get any sleep. Both had a feeling that they couldn't explain.

And it was this feeling that kept them from sleeping.

It was no doubt that they had developed a strong friendship this past month. Had he ruined it?

Or maybe, just maybe, she felt the same as he did.

Little did he know that she was thinking just the same.

Troy's deep thoughts were interrupted by a gentle knocking on his balcony door.

He quickly got up and pushed aside the curtain. Surprised, he saw that it was Gabriella, only in her pajama.

He opened the door and went outside.

"Gabriella!? How did you get up here?" he asked.

"I… kind of climbed the tree," she said. Troy stifled a laugh.

"Oh, so what brings you here?" he asked. God, she looked so beautiful in her white clothing.

"I don't know," she said. She looked sad.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"I really don't know, Troy," she whispered, looking at the ground.

He embraced her tightly, wanting to be the one that made her feel better.

Before he knew it, Gabriella had pulled away and pressed her lips against his again.

She brushed them lightly over Troy's. Troy felt how the warmth ran through his body, despite the cool summer night.

He let his hands slide from her back and down to her waist, returning the gentle kiss.

Gabriella grabbed his sleeves and held onto them. They kept on kissing, a new feeling grew inside of them.

Gabriella slowly let go of his sleeves and let them glide up his chest. She felt the bumps of his abs as they made their way up and wrapped around his neck.

Troy tangled one hand in her soft curls, deepening the kiss.

Gabriella tilted her head slowly, not letting their lips out of process. She could feel Troy's tongue now, begging for an entrance. She let him in. Their tongues danced together.

So there they stood. Two teenagers, that weren't really a couple, making out on the boy's balcony. Both trying so hard to hold onto the moment.

They felt how the kiss started to slow down. Their lips touched less and less until they didn't touch at all.

Gabriella slid her hands down his chest again, needing to feel his muscles against her skin once more.

Then they weren't touching each other at all, and it suddenly got very cold again.  
Gabriella looked to the floor, embarrassed by the fact that _she_ had been kissing him.

"Um… Good night, Troy," she said, before disappearing over the balcony.

Troy stood there for a while staring into the darkness of the night, before he suddenly realized what just happened and touched his lips where Gabriella's had been just seconds ago.

He smiled widely to himself, before getting to bed again.

And this time, both of them drifted into sleep.

The next morning, Troy was unusual helpful.

"Hey mom! What can I do for you?" Troy asked.

It was 3 pm, and Troy had just gotten out of bed. Which was, of course, understanding, since he hadn't fallen asleep before after Gabriella's little 4 am-visit.

"When did you become such an early riser?" his mother asked. "Or should I say _late_?"

"Can't I be in a good mood without a reason?" he asked.

"Well, uh, of course you can," Lucille said. "Though I find it hard to believe."

"It's that girl. Jessica's sister," Daniel said from where he sat, watching TV.

Troy sent him a glare.

"At least she _talks _to me!" Troy said.

Jessica's lack of interest in Daniel was something Troy and Gabriella had had a lot of fun with. Now it was Daniel's turn to glare.

"She's just playing hard to get," he defended. "Trust me. I know _everything _about girls like Jessica," he said, with a little too much self-confidence.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Not Jessica, apparently."

"Okay guys, stop it! Daniel, go and take Sunflower for a ride!" his mother demanded.

"What? What about Skybound?" Daniel asked.

"Troy rides Skybound every day. Poor Sunflower, you're barely taking her out anymore," Lucille said.

Troy sent Daniel a pleased look.

"10$, Troy," Daniel said.

"I'll do it!" Troy exclaimed and was about to run out the door, but his mother stopped him.

"Troy, honey, try not to stay out all day. We're asked to come for dinner."

"Where?" Troy asked. Both Daniel and Lucille gave him a 'where-do-you-think?'-look.

"Oh," Troy pointed in the direction of the Montez' house. His mother nodded.

"Yes, now, be quick. And Daniel, you should be ashamed of yourself."


	7. Chapter 7: Deeper Feelings

**Hey guys!  
Sorry I make you wait so long for the chapters. I honestly will try to pull myself together.  
The more reviews the sooner new chapters will be added!  
****  
xx  
M**

* * *

**Countryside Adventure  
**_Chapter 7 – Deeper Feelings_

As soon as Troy came back home after taking Sunflower for a ride, he showered and changed, before he left to find Daniel and claim his payment.

A little later, the Bolton's were on their way over to their neighbours.

Leslie opened the door and gave Lucille a hug before she welcomed them all inside.

She showed them into the dining room.

"Jessica, where's Gabriella?" Leslie asked her eldest daughter.

"I don't know. In her room, probably," Jessica shrugged.

"Go get her for me, will you?" she asked, and Jessica got up.

"Sit down everyone, the food is almost ready," Leslie said as she went out to check on it.

Jessica entered the room again, Gabriella followed close behind.

She looked at Troy, who grinned. She looked down, blushing, but a slight smile played on her lips.

"Okay, everyone, let's eat!" Leslie came out from the kitchen with the food.

During dinner, Troy gently touched Gabriella's leg with his foot to make her look at him. She couldn't ignore that, and raised her look.

"We need to talk," he mouthed.  
She nodded.

After dinner, Troy and Gabriella managed to sneak up to her room without anyone noticing.

Gabriella closed, and locked the door, before turning to a grinning Troy.

"Why are you grinning?" she asked, tilting her head a little in confusion.

"No particular reason," he wiped off his grin. "Anyway, what are we going to do about, you-know-what..?"

"I don't know... What do you want to do?" she asked.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

Before she knew it, he had grabbed her waist, and planted his lips on hers.

Oh God, this has got to end, she thought.

Gabriella pulled away.

"Troy, we can't just keep making out, and then act like nothing's happened," she said.

"I know. But I did like your little 4 am-visit. At least I got some sleep after that," he said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just couldn't sleep," she said, and noticed the smirk on his face.

"Okay, that's not what I meant!" she exclaimed.

"Why did you kiss me yesterday? Honestly," she asked.

"Well, I guess my feelings are a little bit deeper than what they're supposed to be in a friendship," he said. He had turned serious now.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I mean, Ella, I told you you're not like other girls. Everything little thing you do made me fall for you Gabriella. I'm sorry if it's too soon, I mean I've only known you for a month. But it's obviously long enough for certain things. And besides, we've hung out every day, and I really feel like I know you," Troy said.

Gabriella wanted to let the tears she felt pushing, stream down her cheeks.

She sighed and sat down on her bed, signalling him to sit next to her. He did.

"Troy, remember the day after we moved here. I'd been a bit distant because I thought you liked my sister, remember?" she asked.

Troy nodded.

"Why do you think I was?" she asked.

Troy thought about it for a moment.

"You mean, you..." he trailed off. Gabriella nodded.

"I came here, and you talked to me like I was just a normal girl. No one has ever done that to me. The only times boys talk to me are when they're trying to get to me sister, and I hoped so badly that you didn't. And yeah, you know the rest," she said.

"So you kind of like me too?" he asked, hopefully.

He looked so hopeful that Gabriella had to giggle. She nodded slowly.

Troy smiled, and leant in to kiss her again, but she stopped him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked.

Troy looked confused for a second, before it obviously made sense.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, grinning.

Gabriella grinned too.

"Yes!"

Troy smiled, before he leant in to kiss her again. Their lips touched, sending an incredible feeling through their bodies. Gabriella placed a hand on Troy's knee, soon Troy's hand was over hers.

Gabriella could feel Troy smile into the kiss, and couldn't help but smile back.

"Gabriella!? Are you in there!? Is Troy there too?" her mother shouted from the hallway, while knocking on the door.

They broke apart, and Gabriella stifled a laugh.

"We'll be right out mom, I'm just showing Troy my...paintings," Gabriella said.

"You paint, Gabi?" her mother asked surprised.

"Uhm...uh...yes. No! They're from kindergarten," Gabriella said.

"Oh, well, okay. It's cake downstairs,"

"Okay, we'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay," Leslie said and left.

"Phew," she said and got up. "The cake is waiting for you, Troy."

She started walking against the door, but Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her back down to his lap.

"It can wait a little longer," he said softly.

Gabriella felt her heart become warmer, and she smiled at him.

She kissed him lightly, while holding onto his sleeves.

The kiss had obviously lasted for longer than they thought, because soon there was another interruption.

"Gabriella!? You guys coming, or what?" Jessica shouted from the hallway.

Again, they had to break apart.

"Yes!"

"Are you guys making out in there, or something?" her sister asked.

"What? No! I'm 16! I'm too young to make out with anyone," Gabriella said, causing a look on Troy's face that she had to try very hard not to laugh at.

"Ugh, Gabriella you've always been so immature," Jessica said.

"Save it, Jessica. It makes _you_ sound immature," Gabriella said.

Jessica hissed and went back downstairs.

"We better go, before they start to really suspect something," she said and got up.

"You're right. Just know that I'm really happy about this, Ella," he said.

She smiled and nodded.

"Me too," she said. "And Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's keep it a secret for a while, okay?" she asked.

"Okay," he smiled and nodded.

They went back downstairs.

When they entered the living room, they were met by staring eyes and questioning looks.

All of them thought the same, but only Lucille dared to ask.

"Are you... Uh, are you two..?" she half-asked.

Gabriella and Troy knew very well what they were talking about, but they pretended that they didn't.

"What?" Gabriella looked at them, questioningly.

"Going out!? Duh!" Jessica said.

Gabriella looked around.

"Going where?" she asked.

Troy had to use all of his strength to stifle the laughter. She was acting so sweet and innocent.

"Dating?" Daniel said.

"Oh! That kind of going out. No, we're just friends," she said.

"Oh, okay. You guys want some cake?"

* * *

**Love it, like it, hate it, review? :)**


	8. Chapter 8: I Want You To Mean It

**I know you all hate med, but I kinda forgot I had a fanfic..ehe..  
you're all angels if you review though.**

**

* * *

**

**Countryside Adventures  
**_Chapter 8 – I Want You To Mean It_

A month passed by with the speed of light. Troy and Gabriella had been together every day since the day they became a couple. They hadn't told anyone about them yet. They kept riding to Waterfall Paradise and spent the night there, where they could be all alone.

So basically, Skybound was the only one who knew about them.

It was the day before school started again. Summer had passed faster than neither of them had experienced before.

"Hey mom, I'm going over to Troy," Gabriella told her mother.

"Gabriella, it's 11 pm, you have school tomorrow," Leslie said.

"I know, so what?" she said.

"Okay, but don't stay too long," she said, and Gabriella ran out the door.

She knew Troy would be waiting in the stable, so she went in there.

"Troy?" she said, looking around.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm right here, beautiful," he said.

"Hey!" she turned around and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I'm taking you to a place you've never been before tonight," he told her.

"Where?" she asked, excited.

"That's a secret," he said.

"Aw," she pouted.

Troy laughed, and went to get Skybound.

"Here we go, come on Ella," he said.

Troy climbed onto Skybound and helped Gabriella up in front of him.

He wrapped one arm around her waist, like he had done the first time she rode with him.

Skybound galloped across the meadow and turned to the wood path.

A couple of minutes passed, and then they were there. Troy climbed off Skybound, and helped Gabriella down.

Troy had planned all this, taking his girlfriend up here on this certain day, to watch the sunset.

Gabriella looked at the view from the cliff.

"Oh my God, Troy. It's beautiful," she said.

"It's nothing compared to you," he said, making her blush slightly.

He took her hand and led her over to where he used to sit, and signalled for her to sit down.

She sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder, intertwining their fingers.

They watched the sunset for awhile, until it suddenly got interrupted by a beeping sound.

"What was that?" she asked.

Troy smiled.

"My watch, it's 12. Happy one month anniversary," he smiled down at her.

"Aw, you remembered!" she said.  
The happiness in her eyes said more than thousand words.

"Of course I did, Gabriella. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me," he said.

"Really?"

"Really," he nodded and kissed her forehead.

Troy pulled up a box from his pocket and opened it to show the content to Gabriella.

Inside there were two necklaces. One with a 'T' and one with a 'G'.

"Please tell me that one is for me," she said and pointed to the T.

"Yeah, well you don't have to wear it if you don't want to. I just thought that tomorrow when school starts, then no guy should be allowed near you, except me of course. And when I wear this that means I'll always be thinking of you, and you'll know that I really do love you, Gabriella," he said.

Gabriella threw her arms around his neck.

"You are unbelievable Troy Bolton. Do you really love me?" she asked, teary.

"I know it's soon. But I really do love you. Don't be pressured to say the same, if you ever say it, I want you to mean it. But I'll always be here for you, Gabriella. Always."

"Aw, Troy. You're the best," she said and kissed him passionately.

"So you want to wear it then?" he said hopefully.

"Of course!" she exclaimed.

Troy smiled at her.

A minute later Troy wore the 'G' and Gabriella wore the 'T'.

"I can't believe how I ended up with you, Troy," she said, as she snuggled up beside him.

"That's easy. You just were yourself. Now the part that's really going to even make Einstein wonder, is how I ended up with you," he said.

"That's easy. You just were yourself," Gabriella grinned.

A neigh escaped from Skybound.

"Maybe we should get home, before our parents really start to wonder if we're together," Troy said.

Gabriella pointed to her necklace.

"Maybe it's time for them to know. I mean, it's been going on for a month now," Gabriella said.

Troy thought about it for a second.

"Yeah, it's going to be hard hiding it any longer anyway. Can you believe it's been a month? I remember Jessica asked if we were going out. And you were all: 'Going where?'." Troy laughed.

"Haha, yeah! I'm still amazed by how you kept yourself together."

"Yep, come on," he got up and offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her up to him.

Wrapping one arm around her waist, he kissed her gently, before they made their way over to Skybound.

The trip home was peaceful and neither of them said much, they just enjoyed each other's company. Troy kissed Gabriella good night and they went separate ways.

"Troy, wait!" Gabriella ran back to him again. Troy turned around.

"I love you too!"

That was all he heard, and that was all he needed to hear.


	9. Chapter 9: Immaturity

**better late than never? (a)**

**Countryside Adventures  
**_Chapter 9 – Immaturity_

The next day, while Gabriella was getting ready for her first day to a new school, her phone biped. No one had seen the T that was hanging around her neck.

Smiling, she checked the SMS, she was sure it was from Troy.

_Hey Gabriella, it's Daniel._

_I don't really know how to tell you this, _

_but Troy is going to pretend that he doesn't know you today._

_He asked me to tell you that he wants you to do the same._

_I know you two are friends, but you have to understand that he has a reputation to keep up._

_He's sorry though._

_xx_

Gabriella read the message again, shocked. Was he serious? She felt the tears threaten.

She decided to call him and ask him. She dialled his number.

"Hey Ella!" a happy voice answered.

"Hey. Um, did you kind of tell your brother about us?" she asked.

"No, no one here knows yet. Why? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Did you ask him to tell me to stay away from you today?" she asked.

"What! NO! What the hell? Did he say that?" Troy asked, furious at his brother.

"Yeah, he texted me. Something about that you had a reputation to keep up, and that I had to pretend that I didn't know you, 'cause that was what you were going to do," she said.

"I can't believe him! I didn't tell him that! I swear!" Troy said.

Gabriella sighed.

"It's okay," she smiled, so happy that it wasn't true.

"No, it's not okay. I'll talk to him, Gabi, I promise," Troy said.

"I don't want you and him to fight because of that, but I have to go now and get ready," she said.

"Okay. Bye, I love you," he said.

Gabriella smiled. "I love you too."

They hung up and Troy went to find Daniel who was sitting with Lucille.

"What the hell is your problem, Daniel!" Troy yelled.

Daniel knew exactly what Troy was talking about, but he pretended not to.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You freaking told Gabriella that she had to pretend that she didn't know me, because I had to keep up my reputation! And you told her that I had told you to say it to her for me!"

Lucille looked shocked.

"You did that, Daniel!" his mother asked.

"God, I was just having a little fun with the kids," Daniel said.

"It's your first day of college today, Daniel. I honestly thought you were more mature," Lucille said.

"I hate you, Daniel," Troy said, and left the room.

Then it was time to catch the bus to school. Jessica was attending the same college as Daniel, which, of course, pleased him.

Troy waited outside Gabriella's house.

Daniel and Jessica were already on their way to the bus stop.

"Hey!" Gabriella came out the door. Her T hanging visible around her neck.

"Hey girlfriend," Troy smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "Look I'm really sorry for what Daniel did. He said he just wanted to have some fun with us kids," he rolled his eyes.

Gabriella smiled.

"It's okay, really. I'm just glad it wasn't true," she said.

Troy smiled back and took her hand.

"You ready?" he asked.

"I guess," she said.

"You'll be fine. And besides, you have me. And don't let any guys hit on you," Troy said.

"I already have the best one," she said and squeezed his hand.

Troy and Gabriella walked to the bus stop where Jessica and Daniel already were sitting and talking.

When they arrived, Daniel and Jessica looked weirdly at them.

"Are you guys..going out?" Jessica asked, looking at their enlaced fingers.

"Going where?" Gabriella asked sweetly.

Troy laughed and pulled her closer to him. Gabriella held onto his sleeves and leant up and placed a kiss on his lips.

Troy grinned widely, loving how she held onto his sleeves while they kissed.

"Oh my freaking God!" Jessica exclaimed, with her mouth open.

"You guys are together!" Daniel exclaimed, just as shocked as Jessica.

Troy and Gabriella laughed, holding onto each other.

"For how long has this been going on?" Jessica asked.

"Since the first time you asked us if we were going out," Gabriella said.

"But that's like...a month ago!" Jessica exclaimed.

Gabriella gave her a look.

"You two are unbelievable!" Jessica said.

"Gabriella, I'm really sorry for earlier. Really, it was very immature of me," Daniel said, looking guilty.

"It's okay," she smiled.

Daniel got up.

"Peace?" he asked.

"Peace!" she giggled, and Daniel pulled her in for a hug.

"Okay, not too tight, brother," Troy said and pulled Gabriella back to him.

* * *

**I don't deserve reviews but they are happily accepted :))))))))))))))))))))))**

**xxM**


End file.
